Ahora lo llaman avaricia
by Janet Cab
Summary: "¿Derek Hale y Stiles Stilinski quedando a diario para tomar el té? Ya. Bueno. Es Bacon Hills. Los fenómenos extraños están a la orden del día." Este fic participa en el Reto #4 "Pecados Capitales" del foro Teen Wolf: Love Bites! /Sterek/


****Disclaimer:**** Teen Wolf no me pertenece.

Nda: **casi 7000 palabrotas**. What if situado al final de la segunda temporada, por la nostalgia y porque Malia me cae bien y me resulta terriblemente difícil encajar el Sterek con mi cucharita grande de por medio -de momento-. Aquí va una historia que habla de la cotidianidad, de un chico serio y grandote y otro con un millón de lunares y de cómo vamos queriendo más de las personas cuando nos enamoramos, porque quizá todos somos un poquito avariciosos.

Gracias a mi beta, Kaith Jackson, por poner orden en el caos y ser maravillosa.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #4 "Pecados Capitales" del foro Teen Wolf: Love Bites!_

* * *

 ** **Ahora lo llaman avaricia****

* * *

 _"_ _ _Está bien querer algo para ti mismo de vez en cuando", Stiles Stilinski (Muted, Temporada 4)__

* * *

Dicen que la avaricia aparece representada en la simbología antigua por un lobo hambriento, y que este es territorial, protector por extensión. Defiende a los suyos, y a los suyos de los suyos, formando una manada involuntaria, porque la manada es a un lobo lo que el tesoro a un hombre: la más valiosa de sus posesiones.

Eso dicen.

Derek opina que lo suyo no es avaricia, porque su afán posesorio tiene techo límite, y cree que Isaac lo sabe por cómo lo mira, con ese deje de lástima compasiva. Sabe que aunque no lo diga ni a punta de pistola, Derek solo necesita la luz de la lamparita encendida al entrar en el loft, una disputa por elegir _Empeños a lo bestia_ o _Castle_ en la tele del salón y los tacones de Erica tirados debajo del sofá. Se conforma con esos pequeños trocitos de hogar. El problema radica en que eso es más complicado que formar parte del equipo de lacrosse del instituto o comprarse una x-box en el Cash  & Converters, y siempre acaba con una chica muerta o su familia asesinada o alguien haciéndose daño, y no pasa un día en el que piense que se ha equivocado deseando una manada. Porque Erica, Boyd e Isaac lo acompañan y lo hacen sentir necesario y adecuado para ellos, y eso es mucho más de lo que pensaba que volvería a tener, pero a Derek le da miedo quererlos para sí mismo, porque es consciente de la cantidad de cazadores y cosas raras que lo quieren a él.

No es avaricia. Derek solo quiere una manada unida.

* * *

Un día Lydia propuso ver Hotel _Transilvania 2_ en uno de los dos cines de Bacon Hills, que eran más como museos de proyección del siglo pasado, y Derek no sabe cómo pero lo acabaron invitando a él, el alma de la fiesta, probablemente porque a alguien le dio pena. Y dijo que sí. Tampoco sabe cómo. El acontecimiento sigue rodeado por el misterio. Lo único que recuerda es a Peter berreando "venga hombre, sal un poco, intégrate" mientras él seguía subiendo las escaleras hacia el ático, decidido a no hacer un ridículo espantoso tratando de socializar con un puñado de críos yendo a visionar una película para críos.

"–Va a ir Stiles. ¿Vas a dejarlo de sujetavelas con los otros seis? No cuento a Isaac porque suele abrir la boca con el único fin de ser sincero, quejica, __sincero__ e hiriente. Y sincero. La mayor parte del tiempo finjo que no existe, como esas pegatinas de mariposas en la mampara de la ducha. Erica tiene mal gusto, y tú eres retorcido por dejar a Stiles colgado con Isaac".

Derek pensó que tenía narices que precisamente Peter opinara que él era el retorcido, recordó a Argent, que era quien siempre le venía a la cabeza cuando se sentía miserable y desubicado y se dio cuenta de que podía pagar cinco dólares y fingir que el refresco de barril estaba bueno. Siguió adelante. O hacia atrás, porque dejó que Erica le sacara una foto junto al castillo de cartón de la promo de Hotel Transilvania 2 sin haber visto la primera parte. El caso es que se movió por el tablero.

Y lo que pasó fue una tontería -realmente- porque Stiles señaló al hombre-lobo en la escena en la que no recordaba cómo cazar, porque hacía muchos años que no lo necesitaba para subsistir, y tenía una esposa y un regimiento de lobillos de los que ocuparse, y en lugar de echarse a la yugular del ciervo se puso a perseguir el frisbee que había lanzado el dueño de un cocker spaniel. Y Stiles sonrió con todos los dientes y tuvo el descaro de reírse en su oído "no puedo esperar a que te llegue la lobopausia. Va a ser directamente grandioso".

Y le hizo gracia, así que se rio. Flojito. Ni siquiera él se lo esperaba. _Lobopausia._

Las cabezas de Scott, Jackson, Erica, Boyd e Isaac se giraron para mirarlo, expectantes.

–Ha sido un comentario ingenioso –se excusó, sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba, porque no estaba acostumbrado a reírse sin el propósito de resultar sarcástico o embaucador. La verdad es que Derek no supo cuánto necesitaba reírse hasta ese momento. Fue como una chispa de lucidez en medio de las tinieblas, morfina para combatir el dolor, un fogonazo de bienestar.

Derek no es avaricioso. Solo quiere una manada unida y reírse por las tardes.

* * *

Si bien Stiles se solidariza con su padre en los almuerzos y las cenas, el estado de perpetua sobreexcitación física y mental en el que vive desde hace unos meses lo obliga a consumir cantidades industriales de azúcar, fibra y proteínas el resto del día para no desfallecer en medio de una persecución en el bosque, Derek Hale a punto de morir (otra vez) o el motor de su Jeep fuera del capó.

Aparentemente, los seres sobrenaturales que suelen aparecer por Bacon Hills no pagan el impuesto de circulación o son millonarios, lo cual no tendría mucho sentido. A Stiles se le ocurren tropecientos sitios en los que le gustaría vivir si fuera un hombre-lobo forrado (la Mansión Playboy, la fábrica californiana de M&Ms, el Área 51), aunque como ambas cosas parecen improbables tiene que conformarse con comer bien para afrontar amenazas que eran inimaginables hasta que a Scott le dio por dejarse morder por el tarado de Peter. Stiles desayuna, come a media mañana y merienda, y desde hace tres semanas aproximadamente, toma el té. Ajá. Como si fuera británico y llevara monóculo y reloj de bolsillo y __realmente__ le gustase el té. Seguramente habrá una o dos personas -y está siendo generoso- que lo consideren lo más rico del planeta, pero siendo sinceros, a Stiles le cuesta creer que alguien con papilas gustativas prefiera el té a la Coca Cola o al Cola Cao.

O le costaba.

–¿Sabes? He sacado la media de la hora a la que sueles dejarte caer. Las seis menos trece minutos. Y me sigue resultando ridículo comentarte que llegas tarde, como si fuera lógico que –se toca el colmillo con la lengua, cruzándose de brazos- estuvieras aquí.

Derek guarda silencio, encajado en una silla que le queda pequeña. Está bien querer algo para él mismo de vez en cuando. No tiene nada de malo querer estar cerca de Stiles y de su humor medicinal. Nadie le ha puesto una daga en el cuello y le ha obligado a sentarse con él. Bueno. Derek no se lo ha pedido, francamente.

¿Debería?

–¿Te parece mal que venga a tu casa?

–¿Acaso importa? Estoy pensando en construirte una gatera en la puerta, porque básicamente eres un bicho que acude a mí para alimentarse y mirarme fijamente, y cuando cubre su cupo de tolerancia a lo humano se va por donde ha venido.

–Me costaría entrar por la gatera.

* * *

Stiles empieza a preparar el té sobre las cinco y media. Hierve el agua en la tetera de cerámica de su madre y le manda un whatsapp a Derek para preguntarle si prefiere el de yogurt con arándanos o el de vainilla y caramelo, y si quiere o no un chorrito de leche (sí, así de absurdo), porque Derek es muy plasta y la guerra de Siria puede acabarse antes de que su taza se enfríe "lo bastante para poder tomármela sin quemarme la lengua", así que es mejor tenerla lista un buen rato antes de que se digne a aparecer. ¿Derek Hale y Stiles Stilinski quedando a diario para tomar el té? Ya. Bueno. Es Bacon Hills. Los fenómenos extraños están a la orden del día.

"¿Es tan malo como parece?", le había preguntado Scott con una mueca afectada.

"Pueees sigue siendo insondable y más imponente que la Muralla China, pero es evidente que no es malo. ¿Cómo va a serlo con el ruido tan simpático que hace al sorber?". "Derek no, memo. Quedar con él".

 _Pueees..._

Stiles tiene que reconocerse a sí mismo que es mejor de lo que había imaginado, como cuando el Burger King saca una hamburguesa de pan negro y vas a probarla con las expectativas bajo el nivel del mar, y al final resulta que está para chuparse los dedos si, como él, eres fan declarado de lo industrial y desconectas el cerebro siempre que das con el típico petardo que ha visto cómo se hacen los nuggets en un documental. No es que Derek esté para chuparse los dedos, claro. O sí. Probablemente hay marsopas que se sienten atraídas por él, porque las marsopas son muy amigables y muy monas. Stiles solo es un chaval de metáforas. Y admite que una vez pasada la tensión de los primeros tés, la compañía de Derek no es desagradable. Incluso lava los platos al terminar y sabe que los envases de pavo a las finas hierbas van en el compartimento amarillo de la basura, lo cual es de agradecer. Es un alivio que alguien además de él comprenda la gravedad de ciertas situaciones que deberían preocuparles a todos. Lo cierto es que esas reuniones alrededor de la mesa de su cocina comenzaron con el objetivo de planificarse, idear estrategias y aportar soluciones entre los dos, una vez Derek hubo asumido que Stiles era el menos inconsciente de todos los adolescentes con los que se codeaba (a Boyd lo había perdido desde que había empezado a salir con Erica). El objetivo era meramente colaborativo.

Al principio.

* * *

Fue lo más embarazoso del mundo cuando Stiles-bocazas-Stilinski le preguntó a Derek-elocuenciacero-Hale que por qué había venido ese lunes, si la ciudad estaba tranquila y no se olía el peligro por ningún lado.

"No sé. He venido a tomar el té. Supongo que los lobos somos animales de costumbres".

En el fondo –o no tanto– Stiles se alegra de que fuera Derek el que diese El Paso, porque él también se había acostumbrado a su espalda ocupando media habitación y a sus silencios progresivamente cómodos, y le había sorprendido para muy bien su crítica a The amazing Spiderman cuando la dieron una tarde-noche y se quedaron a verla en el salón porque total, nadie los esperaba en ninguna parte y ambos se habían leído los cómics.

Así que sí, a Stiles le gusta considerablemente más quedar con Derek Hale que el té, pero a veces Derek llega a su casa antes que él y ya ha servido las tazas, acompañadas de unos bollitos de nueces que ha comprado por el camino, y se esfuerza tanto en no resultarle hostil que Stiles teme rechazar su té y romperle el corazón agotado.

* * *

–Intuyo que vienes con buenas noticias.

Derek no lo confirma. Tampoco lo desmiente, pero sus cejas, espesas y arqueadas parecen preguntar "¿cómo lo sabes?".

–Has llamado a la puerta como una persona normal y no vas vestido como los zombies de The Walking Dead, que no es que no tuvieran estilo estando vivos, pero por todos es sabido que un requisito para entrar en el mundillo es desgarrarse la ropa.

–Son una manada nómada. –Derek ignora la pulla. Se le da muy bien ignorar lo que no le conviene. Stiles se lo toma como una victoria personal. El otro rodea la mesa y deposita una bolsa de papel en el centro–. Ninguno pasa de los dieciocho. Estudian Medicina, vinieron a California de intercambio y llegaron hasta aquí porque el alfa sugirió hacer una incursión hacia el norte para buscar algún pueblo tranquilo y desocupado. No tienen intenciones de asentarse hasta terminar la carrera. Y cuando la terminen no vendrán a Bacon Hills.

–Algo en tu tonito me hace pensar que ha habido amenazas de por medio.

–Hemos hablado en un tono cordial.

–Madre mía, ¿les has pegado?

–Stiles...

–No. Nada de __Stiles__ –exagera su voz grave y desapasionada–, para mí cordial es Obama bailando en el programa de Ophra, no Derek Hale interrogando a una manada de futuros matasanos-hombres-lobo. ¿Me vas a decir que has sido diplomático, en plan embajador de la ONU versión Bacon Hills?

Por toda respuesta, Derek lo mira contemplativamente, como debatiéndose entre partirle el cuello o ahogarlo en el fregadero. Finalmente, se encoge de hombros, acerca su taza humeante de té de mandarina y extrae una bandeja envuelta en plástico de la bolsita de papel.

–¿Has traído galletas de mantequilla?

Sriles alarga la mano. La retira cuando Derek empieza a gruñir.

–No para ti.

 _Huelen desde aquí. Venga ya._

–Venga ya, Derek.

–Son las galletas de mantequilla de la cordialidad. No te las mereces –contesta con simpleza.

Lo dice como si estuviera en un velatorio, serio y con la sombra de la barba parcialmente tapada por una galleta de dimensiones tan gigantescas que se nota que es casera. Es como un gato gruñón con su bola de lana.

Stiles no puede evitar una carcajada, mientras decide que un caldero lleno de té bien valdría la pena a cambio de ver esa expresión más a menudo.

Derek se estremece por dentro. El lobo gimotea. El hombre entiende.

No es avaricia. Derek solo quiere una manada unida y reírse por las tardes.

Y escuchar la risa de Stiles Stilinski.

* * *

Antes, a Stiles le costaba pillarle el tranquillo, y se conformaba con pensar que Derek era un tío egoísta que no entendía las necesidades de los demás y transformaba adolescentes en hombres-lobo movido por la avaricia. Cuantos más betas creara, más poder tendría y más fácil le sería reclamar SU territorio. Más betas, más poder, más, más, __más__ _._ Avaricia, avaricia, avaricia.

Ahora, sin embargo, lo ve de otra forma.

–Scott, ¿puedes quedar hoy?

–Mmmno. Me pillas ocupado –oye una risita inconfundible de fondo–. Allison y yo habíamos quedado para...

Stiles le cuelga antes de que se lo cuente, porque Scott es capaz de explicárselo y __ni siquiera__ tiene la decencia de ser un buen amigo heterosexual y relatarlo con una pizca de morbo, sino que lo hace como si le hubieran inyectado algo muy chungo directamente en la vena, con cara de estar colocado y feliz de la vida desde que nació.

Se lo piensa un poco. Se pasa el móvil de una mano a otra. Marca un número que se ha aprendido de memoria.

–¿Lydia?

–¿Stiles? ¿Qué quieres? –Jackson le habla con tanta ronquera que Stiles se siente diminuto. De fondo puede oír a Lydia, regañándole por haber cogido el teléfono __justo ahora__ y escucha a Jackson replicar que "qué querías que hiciera si ya había sonado cuatro veces, me ha cortado el rollo".

Aprovecha la discusión para colgar antes de que se acuerden de él, de su padre y de todos sus antepasados colombianos.

Enciende el portátil y termina su parte del trabajo en equipo sobre las medidas políticas más significativas de todos los presidentes de Estados Unidos. Allison y Lydia ya le han enviado las de Clinton y Kennedy por correo. Scott y Jackson seguramente lo harán el día antes de la exposición y él tendrá que vérselas y deseárselas con el Power Point e imprimir y encuadernar el documento escrito, y rezar porque no parezcan muy descoordinados durante la presentación, porque nunca quieren quedar para ensayarla y cronometrarse, y aunque a Stiles tampoco le parece el paradigma de la diversión, por lo menos serviría de pretexto para hacer algo juntos. No juntos rollo Scott-Allison o Lydia-Jackson o salida en parejitas, sino __juntos__. Juntos de verdad.

Vuelve a marcar. Duda un poco, porque se han visto a lo que Stiles ha bautizado internamente como __hora del té__ (llevan ya dos meses con la rutina y francamente, urgía ponerle nombre) y esa mañana tuvieron que desayunar juntos en la cafetería que hay frente a la comisaría si querían llegar a tiempo a la consulta de Deaton y recoger las muestras de amoniaco que el veterinario había encontrado en la herida que Isaac se hizo al pelear contra un vampiro solitario. El pobre había escogido Bacon Hills para aprovisionarse de sangre humana durante una temporada; y tuvo el mal tino de fijar su objetivo en Danny, lo cual ocasionó que Jackson se lanzase a protegerlo, que Scott lo secundara y que la manada de Derek al completo hiciera lo propio.

–¿Derek?

–Qué.

–¿En el instituto no te pasó nunca que tuviste que trabajar en grupo y te sentiste como... como si fueras el único con interés en que todo funcionase? ¿Como si mientras tú tratas de mantenerlos unidos ellos intentasen ir por libre?

Derek tarda tanto en responder que Stiles piensa que se ha perdido la señal.

–Sí.

–¿Podemos vernos?

–Qué remedio.

* * *

Es noche cerrada y no le ha preguntado a Derek dónde está Peter, pero hace dos días que su padre enrolló el colchón y se lo llevó a la comisaría y Stiles no concibe la idea de despertarse en una casa vacía tres mañanas consecutivas. No sin haber tenido un poco de compañía antes de irse a dormir (aunque la compañía no hable mucho y uno tenga que recordarle siempre las reglas de tooodos los juegos de cartas). Se da una ducha rápida para espabilarse, se lava los dientes y mete el cepillo y un sobre de preparado para muffins de chocolate al microondas. Justo cuando está cerrando la cremallera le llega un whatsapp.

De Calcetines (22:03):

Acabo de hacer ensalada César.

¿Le has puesto salsa César?

Porque fue muy incómodo cuando

dijiste que la habías hecho y

solo le habías puesto pollo

y taquitos de queso parmesano.

Intento no abusar de las salsas. Y era la

primera vez que la hacía. La tomas o la

dejas.

¿Le has puesto salsa César o no?

(Imagen)

¿Llevo las aletas y las gafas de buceo?

Qué dices.

Nos van a hacer falta para no ahogarnos.

Madre del señor, se te ha

ido de las manos con la salsa.

(Imagen)

(Imagen)

(Imagen)

Vale. Lo he captado. La tomo o la dejo.

No más fotos de tus cuchillos de cocina.

Stiles no está dispuesto a admitirlo, pero cuando esa noche se queda en la habitación de invitados del apartamento de Derek, se duerme pensando que es la mejor ensalada César que ha probado nunca. Y que es un poco raro, él, ahí, en el loft de Derek Hale, porque es como mezclar Mentos con gaseosa y esperar que no explote. Derek. Y él. Entre los muebles de Derek, la cena de Derek, las sábanas de Derek. Y Derek, por supuesto.

Se pregunta cuándo ha empezado a sentirse cómodo rodeado de sus cosas.

Si está comenzando a resultarle necesario.

* * *

Isaac y él lo ayudan a meter en cajas las pocas cosas que se salvaron del incendio de la Mansión Hale.

–He quedado con Scott –les comunica Isaac como quien no quiere la cosa, cuando la mayor parte de las cajas están en los asientos de atrás del Camaro de Derek, porque ya estaba bien de tratar a su querido Jeep como a un taxi benéfico, y que Derek haya dejado de abusar de sus servicios puede significar que Scott empiece a cortarse un poco él también. De hecho, Stiles estaba bastante satisfecho con ese pequeño triunfo hasta que Isaac ha abierto sus fauces. Siente que debería quejarse, pero no sabe de qué exactamente, porque si bien Scott le dijo el jueves que ya había quedado con Allison para ir a por un helado, el domingo fue Stiles el que sintió un regocijo inmenso y redondo cuando le contestó "lo siento Scott, ya había __quedado__ con Derek para jugar al baseball, y me va a machacar como a una uva pero no importa porque ya-habíamos-quedado".

–Una manada no es una familia. A veces se me olvida.

Derek lo dice tan de repente que lo pilla fuera de combate.

–¿El qué? –contesta Stiles, desorientado.

–Que las lealtades cambian.

Derek suena derrotado. Tanto que lo asusta. Stiles piensa en la lealtad de Scott hacia Allison, en lo cruel que sería compararla con la de Scott hacia él. Da un paso hacia Derek y abre mucho los ojos, porque de repente sus problemas se esfuman como el humo y comprende de quién le está hablando. Derek se refiere a Isaac. A que algo está variando en la atmósfera lobuna, invisible para él, y a que ese algo consiste en esencia en que la fuerza de la gravedad ha aumentado en torno a Scott, o que está desprendiendo feromonas en esa época del año, y por alguna razón magnética, todos parecen querer concentrarse a su alrededor y seguirle hasta los confines del universo.

Y Derek tiene miedo, porque es solo cuestión de tiempo.

–Si te sirve de consuelo, eso también ocurre en las familias.

Cuando Derek lo mira, verde y transparente por primera vez, vulnerable, Stiles siente que sus cimientos tiemblan y algo cruje por dentro, bombeando sangre joven en una cascada de calidez a las yemas de sus dedos.

–Yo ya no tengo familia.

Solo entonces Stiles entiende la avaricia de Derek.

No se reducía a la perseverancia de Scott, la agresividad de Jackson, la puntería de Allison, la agudeza de Lydia, la serenidad de Boyd, la fidelidad de Isaac o la devoción de Erica. Y bueno, lo que sea que tuviera él. Reclutar sus talentos, aglutinarlos para convertirlos en algo sólido y poderoso.

Derek nunca había querido solo betas.

Stiles podría dejarlo estar, ofrecerle un poco de soporte y espacio, pero cuando Derek desprende esa soledad en oleadas no puede soportarlo. Y no está dispuesto a que Derek lo soporte.

–Quizá tu destino no sea dirigirlos –le dice. Seguro y tranquilo. Confiado. Todo fachada–. Eso no significa que vayas a quedarte fuera.

Derek se muerde el labio. El gesto parece fuera de lugar en sus facciones duras y frías, __bonitas__ _._

 _¿Bonitas?_

–Pero Scott...

–A veces el hermano mayor quiere hacer de padre, pero siempre será más hermano que padre. Eso no significa que el resto de la familia no lo quiera.

–Esto es una manada, Stiles. Si dejo de ser el alfa, será porque alguien me ha matado.

Hay algo que a Stiles le parece necesario dejar claro.

–¿Crees que Scott podría matarte?

–No.

Intercambian una sonrisa pequeña, casi imperceptible. Stiles le aprieta la rodilla.

–Yo tampoco.

Se abrocha el cinturón de seguridad. El Camaro ronronea sobre la hojarasca circundante a lo que queda de la Mansión Hale. Se aleja de ella como un buen presagio.

Derek es guapo. Y ni siquiera le hace falta ser una chica para que Stiles piense en su pelo ni en su trisquel como cosas sedosas y atrayentes.

 _Bonitas._

 _-_ Qué jodido estoy.

-¿Qué has dicho? -quiere saber Derek.

-Nada. Me imagino opositando para astronauta. Estaría muy jodido, ¿no crees?

-Pues dedícate a otra cosa.

 _Ya. Claro. Como si pudiera._

-Mierda, Derek.

* * *

Lunares por bandera, camisa de cuadros rojos y negros de felpa pasada de moda, mochila todoterreno colgada al hombro que no se dislocó la semana pasada, zapatillas anchas de skater y muñequeras para tapar ese hueso que sobresale demasiado, en una oda a su delgadez; todos en el instituto de Bacon Hills parecen tener interiorizado que Stiles pasa desapercibido, pero lo cierto es que nadie puede dejar de notar su figura desgarbada cuando camina levantando mucho los pies por los pasillos, como los soldados el Día Nacional de las Fuerzas Armadas de Estados Unidos.

Stiles sabe que sus compañeros creen que es un inadaptado, una fábrica de comentarios inoportunos y una nulidad en muchos aspectos, y que debería preocuparse más por encajar y resultarles tolerable, en vez de ir de un lado a otro como si alguien lo necesitase a todas horas. Como si allá donde va, nunca fuera a llegar a tiempo. Y es que no da abasto.

 _ _Tengo que terminar la redacción de historia sobre la Guerra de Vietnam; conseguir encajarla entre el examen de economía y la traducción del texto para la clase de latín de mañana. Claro que antes necesito averiguar de una vez por todas si los rastros de arce en polvo que encontró Deaton en la herida de Isaac pueden ser peligrosos, hacerle un horario a Scott para mantenerlo lo bastante ocupado durante el verano ahora que se ha dado un tiempo con Allison y lograr que no sucumba a la tentación de llamarla, ir al hospital a las tres para comenzar con la rehabilitación del hombro, pasar por el super para que papá no aproveche que las espinacas se acabaron ayer y recurra al Pizza Hut, presionar por Whatsapp a los del grupo de español para que me entreguen su parte del trabajo y poder montar el Prezi, ir a recoger el Jeep al taller y esperar que Derek no me necesite, porque como me necesite va a venir a buscarme y no-puedo-MÁS.__

Se refugia en la biblioteca, conecta el portátil y despliega en la mesa los libros de texto, las libretas, el diccionario de latín, el estuche y el __Inventario de minerales y plantas y sus efectos secundarios__ que les prestó Argent. Saca un adaptador de la mochila para poder cargar el móvil en el mismo enchufe que el ordenador y abre una hoja de cálculo en él casi simultáneamente. Con una sola mano. Los pinchazos del hueso recolocado le llegan hasta la clavícula. Se toca la frente, agobiado. Está destemplado. Tiene hambre, se lo come la ansiedad porque no sabe nada de Scott desde la noche anterior, con todo el lío se ha olvidado el Adderall en casa, su padre no da abasto con el papeleo y la retahíla de asuntos que debe despachar Stiles acrecenta la sensación de soledad, la necesidad de hablar con alguien, de buscar a quien sea, a Derek, a Lydia, a Isaac, a __Derek__ y pedirles que lo detengan, que no le dejen moverse durante un rato para ver si así remite el dolor sordo del pecho. __Dios mío,__ _s_ _ _e me va a salir el corazón por la boca.__

 _Tengo que poder con todo. Debo poder con todo._

Lo más angustioso de todo es que, francamente, Stiles no entiende por qué está así. Es decir, por qué ahora. Bacon Hills no se encuentra especialmente en alerta, con la incorporación de Jackson la manada ha ganado un plus de estabilidad y este no es, ni de lejos, el fin de curso más ajetreado al que se ha enfrentado. ¿Que está intentando abarcar más de lo que puede apretar? Ya, bueno, y qué. Nada nuevo bajo el sol. Típico de Stiles Stilinski, estar en misa y repicando. ¿Por qué es ahora, después de todo el culebrón de los Argent, de Peter Hale, del misterio del Kanima, de los partidos en los que Scott jugaba sin pleno dominio sobre sí mismo, del quebradero de cabeza que supuso ocultarle el secreto a todos, por qué cojones es AHORA cuando se siente desbordado?

La conmoción es tal que la mano de Derek -grande como una sartén, letal aún sin las garras- se posa en su hombro sano y a Stiles se le saltan las lágrimas. Sin que Derek haya ejercido más presión de la habitual sobre él, sin que el susto haya sido muy espectacular, aun viniendo desde atrás. Sencillamente, Derek lo toca y hace días que Stiles no habla con nadie en persona más que con él, porque están todos ocupados corriendo por los bosques y acechando en la oscuridad y hace __días__ que nadie lo toca, __siento que voy a estallar, señor, qué alivio, una pizca de contacto. Qué alivio, madre mía.__

–Stiles.

La voz de Derek siempre es igual, monótona y cavernosa, paz en la tempestad, incluso en situaciones en las que hasta Bruce Willis chillaría como una rata de cloaca, pero en ese momento parece sorprendida.

Se limpia a toda prisa los mocos con la manga de la camisa, entre hipidos desesperados, porque Derek perdió a su familia siendo un crío y Stiles no quiere que lo vea llorar por una tontería ni que rastree sus emociones.

–Derek. Qué haces aquí –le tiembla la garganta, los dedos se le contraen solos y la puñalada constante entre las costillas es tan dolorosa que le llega a la espalda–. No has llamado. Podrías avisar antes de aparecer, ¿no crees? Maldición, eres demasiado enorme para resultar agradable si surges de la nada como una seta.

–Stiles.

–Ya, ya sé que no has visto ese episodio de Shin-chan y que no piensas hacerlo y que si has venido a por mí es porque no te quedaba otra. Dame un momento y nos vam-

–Qué te pasa.

–Pasa que el adaptador está un poco duro y me está costando desenchufar el... ¿puedes echarme una mano? Así le paso a Scott su horario anti-Allison y recojo los...

–Stiles –lo sujeta del hombro bueno, con firmeza. Stiles se deja sentar en la silla de la biblioteca, desorientado. Sin oponer resistencia–. Qué te pasa. Quién ha sido.

 _Quién ha sido._

Apenas un siseo. Los brazos de Derek adquieren la voluptuosidad de montañas bajo la camiseta azul de manga larga. Parecen cordilleras fantasmales. Se le tensan los músculos y la línea de la mandíbula. Se le afilan los colmillos y sus ojos se nublan de rojo durante un segundo entero. Olfatea en derredor, tratando de percibir el rastro de la última persona que estuvo cerca de él, de recopilar información. Está furibundo y parece tan peligroso que Stiles enmudece.

Le cuesta procesar la información.

 _Quién ha sido._

–No... no ha sido nadie. Es solo que... yo qué sé –nota la cara desencajada, los párpados hinchados de sueño y llanto amargo como el acónito, la respiración acelerada. Levanta la barbilla y cuando ve a Derek ahí, tan invencible y aparentemente imperturbable como de costumbre, se hace trizas delante de él-. Y yo qué sé, Derek –se encoge de hombros, con la sonrisa triste y manchada de sal–. Quiero parar. Quiero parar y sé que no puedo. Me va a estallar el corazón. Lo siento.

Y entonces, ocurre algo impensable.

–¿Has desayunado?

–¿Qué?

No lo ha escuchado bien. Esa pregunta pega menos ahí que Daddy Yankee en La Voz Kids. Mira alrededor para asegurarse de que no han contratado a Derek para rodar un anuncio de Actimel sin su consentimiento.

–Que si has desayunado.

–No.

–Vamos a por algo con bacon. -Tajante. No deja lugar a réplicas–. Yo invito.

Y echa a caminar delante de él con su mochila, sus apuntes, su portátil guardado en la funda y su termo con chocolate caliente, zafándose de Stiles cuando intenta coger alguna de sus pertenencias, graznando "necesitas un descanso, ya se apañarán sin ti" cada vez que intenta hacerle entrar en razón, porque lo que ocurre es que por primerísima vez en la vida de Stiles Stilinski, alguien se hace cargo de todo y le asegura que no hay de qué preocuparse. Y ni la nave espacial de Lilo & Stitch, ni el jurado antipático de Britain´s got Talent, ni la posibilidad de pedir mitad barbacoa y mitad carbonara en Telepizza es tan fabuloso como lo que Derek hace por él en ese momento.

* * *

Recordemos que Derek no es avaricioso, al fin y al cabo. Solo quiere una manada unida, reírse por las tardes y escuchar la risa de Stiles Stilinski.

Y protegerlo.

* * *

Al final, Stiles las aprueba todas.

Y llega el mes de julio.

* * *

Stiles no diría que Derek es avaricioso.

–¿Me puede explicar la factura?

Solo un pelín tacaño.

Decide intervenir antes de que el dependiente del Dunkin´ Donuts se haga pis encima.

–Derek, no importa. Me toca invitar a mí –intenta que recapacite, porque no es como si tuviera más dinero que Derek, pero entiende que la gente se mire el ombligo y vele por sus propios intereses. Le parece comprensible que el tipo pretenda sangrarlos indiscriminadamente. Se llama empatía.

–No entiendo por qué el donut de la promoción café más donut por un dólar con ochenta vale dos pavos más.

Stiles y el dependiente intercambian una mirada solemne.

–Es que el donut que se han pedido es premium, ¿m´entiendes? –explica el chico con impaciencia–. Significa que vale cuarenta centavos más –Derek hace eso de poner las cejas como el palito de la eñe, como preguntándose si debería haberlo sabido. Stiles se mete el puño en la boca para no reírse–. Y el café sale más caro porque me has dicho que le ponga saborizante de chocolate.

–Pensaba que era gratis.

–Pues va a ser que no.

–Deberías haberme avisado de que echarle unos polvos al café me iba a salir un dólar y pico más. En la página no lo pone.

Derek no ha alzado la voz, pero Stiles nota la tensión subir como la espuma y quizá sea por el estrés que conlleva atravesar según qué situaciones con el alfa temperamental de una manada de lobos, pero la cabeza se le licua y empieza a resonar una especie de himno Derekístico de una sola frase.

Echarle polvos al café. __Echarle polvos al café.__

–Se siente.

–¿Y por qué la oferta de dos por tres donuts no sale dos dólares?

–Dos por tres donuts significa que te llevas tres por el precio de dos, no por dos dólares.

Por la cara que pone Derek, Stiles se ve forzado a coger la bandeja del mostrador y echar a andar delante del expositor, repleto de cronuts (híbridos de croissant y donut), donuts azules de coco decorados al estilo del monstruo de las galletas, rellenos de manzana y canela, crema bávara o recubiertos de chocolatinas Kit-Kat.

Derek le pone una mano en el hombro (gesto que empieza a ser recurrente) y lo mira con cara de perro.

–Yo opino que es razonable –suplica Stiles.

Cuando parece que ha aplacado su berrinche, Derek se empeña en sentarse a comer delante del expositor, para poder lanzarle miradas amenazantes al dependiente sin tener que revolverse en la silla. Es el colmo de la madurez.

–¿Ahora vas a pegarte toda la tarde enfurruñado?

–Yo no me enfurruño.

–¿Sabes que no tengo la culpa de que te haya estafado un vendedor de dunkins adolescente, verdad?

–Yo quería un batido de frutas -farfulla él.

–¿En serio, _Derek_? ¿Vas a proyectar tu frustración conmigo? Porque perdiste ese derecho cuando dijiste "no, no importa, vamos al Dunkin nuevo de Bacon Hills, antes de que lo quiten. Además, te toca elegir a ti". –habla como si se hubiera tragado una patata sin pelar, con tierra y todo. Una imitación bastante fidedigna–. ¡Si hasta me ofrecí a pagar yo!

–No es eso.

–Ya.

Stiles desenvuelve el primer donut, dando por zanjada la conversación. Se mancha el pulgar de canela refinada, y al morder la masa lo hace por la parte de la Nutella, que le gotea hasta la barbilla. Derek le tiende una servilleta, resoplando algo sobre los babosos que no pueden comer sin ponerse perdidos de pringue. Pasan un rato sin decirse nada. A Stiles se le va pasando el cabreo paulatinamente, porque está harto de que Derek busque cualquier excusa para no estar contento por un par de horas, pero también entiende que ser feliz durante tanto tiempo le dé miedo, y que se enfade casi por inercia, porque estar enfadado es mejor que estar triste.

–¿Y ahora qué, Derek? ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Llamar a tu manada para que le den una paliza al chaval?

–Ya estoy con mi manada.

Son cinco palabras, y ni siquiera muy largas, pero cuando se queda dormido esa noche, Stiles todavía les está dando vueltas, con la voz de Derek dentro de su piel, sintiendo que debería haberle respondido que él también le quiere.

* * *

Derek no es avaricioso. Solo quiere una manada unida, reírse por las tardes, escuchar la risa de Stiles Stilinski y protegerlo. Y tener más citas con él.

* * *

Un día discuten porque se han viciado a One Piece y son un porrón de capítulos y Stiles no aguanta la tentación de ver dos mientras almuerza espaguetis con ketchup y atún de lata.

Sin Derek.

–La estoy viendo por ti. ¿Quieres verla solo?

Erre que erre.

– _ _Derek.__ Son episodios de veinte minutos cada uno y refrescan y no hacen pensar en los grandes enigmas de la última década ni en lo mal que va el mundo. Me gusta ver One Piece a la hora de comer. No me importa volver a ver la pelea del Baratie contigo.

–¿Te gusta más verla conmigo o verla solo?

 _Mierda, Derek. No te enteras de nada._

La trifulca dura una hora entera. Ninguno quiere entender al otro, sino hacerse entender. Stiles apela a la autonomía de las personas. Derek apela a que Stiles comprende la canción -ahora lo llaman así- de System of a Down en la que solo berrean "banana, banana, banana, terracotta, banana, terracotta, terracotta pie" pero no __comprende__ su naturaleza.

Derek no es avaricioso. Solo quiere una manada unida, reírse por las tardes, escuchar la risa de Stiles Stilinski, protegerlo y tener más citas con él. Y que lo espere para ver al jodido Luffy liarla parda. Tampoco pide tanto.

–Para mí es mejor cuando estás tú. Todo. –Derek en carne viva. Cansado de estar enfadado con él. De estar enfadado con el mundo. Se acerca como los lobos, con cautela, y en vez de morderle la mano, le muerde la boca–. Solo quiero todo lo que tenga que ver contigo –se le escapa el alma por la boca en un resoplido taurino–. Ahora lo llaman avaricia.

Stiles es tan memo que en vez de preocuparse por que Derek quiera acapararlo, rondarlo como si fuera un tesoro majestuoso, el One Piece del Rey de los Piratas, codiciarlo hasta los huesos, en lugar de eso se siente afortunado y piensa que si pudo lidiar con aquel erizo arisco y dominante que recogió de la cuneta con diez años, esto va a ser pan comido.

* * *

No es que a Scott no le guste Derek. Puede que desconfíe un poco de él después de que convirtiese a cuatro adolescentes en hombres-lobo (uno de los cuales se volvió una kanima sanguinaria) a lo largo de la última temporada de lacrosse, sí. Y puede que lo tenga mosqueado que Derek no le cuente los detalles verdaderamente cruciales de las cosas que van ocurriendo hasta que Scott saca los colmillos y se parece más a un gato mojado que a un lobo imperial. Scott imagina que entonces Derek piensa "jo, pobre McCall" y suelta la lengua. Pero no es que no le guste Derek. De hecho, Scott lo considera su hermano, pero no su favorito. Siente que son parte de un todo, aunque se resista a aceptarlo por momentos y a hundirse hasta el cuello en el pozo de la paranormalidad. Aunque no conozca mucho a Erica y a Boyd. Es como... como si no tuviera mucha relación con ese hermano que es Derek para él, pero se sintiera cómodo estando callado en la misma habitación que él, cada uno con lo suyo. Como si la idea de que alguien pueda herirle le aterrorizase y afectase a sus facultades de curación, porque hay un vínculo sagrado e inexplicable conectándolo todo.

Pero esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos.

Scott irrumpe en su loft como una manada de alfas, nebuloso y eléctrico. Cabreado.

 _Esto. Esto es lo último._

–¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? –le increpa. Derek, de espaldas al gran ventanal que preside la mesa de madera, arquea las cejas. Están todos ahí, Scott lo sabía antes de entrar. Recibe sendas miradas de desconcierto de Isaac, Boyd, Erica y Jackson. Peter pone una cara de satisfacción inquietante, como si llevara todo el día esperando a que ardiera Troya.

Porque va a arder. Eso seguro.

–¿Organizarnos para pedir comida china? –pregunta Derek a su vez. Scott se percata del panfleto del Gran Mundo extendido sobre la mesa, pero no se amilana por eso.

-Hablo en serio, Derek.

–¿Es que no te gusta el extra de bambú? –a Erica se le escapa un bufido de risa. Jackson, en cambio, suelta una carcajada que retumba dos pisos más abajo. __Será imbécil.__

–No me gusta lo que estás haciendo con Stiles.

Si un científico presenciara lo que sucede a continuación, sería testigo de un milagro metafísico, porque lo que pasa es que el tiempo deja de correr en ese momento y todo se queda congelado como antes de los tsunamis y el primer beso de Brokeback Mountain.

-¿Y qué estoy haciendo con Stiles, según tú? -nota la indignación bullendo dentro de Derek, como el agua dentro de la cafetera. Scott se pone en guardia, pero decide conservar su forma humana, porque quiere oír lo que Derek tiene que decir. Quiere arreglarlo por las buenas.

–Le estás gustando –gruñe–. No soy idiota, Derek. Sé que lo haces para forzarme a unirme a tu manada. Si Stiles está cerca de ti va a convertirse en un blanco mucho mayor que nunca. Sabes que yo voy a querer protegerlo, y que no me quedará otra que ser un miembro oficial de tu manada.

Silencio.

–Yo apelo al poder de la democracia. ¿Soy el único al que le parece idiota? –intercede Peter. Jackson, Derek, Erica y Boyd levantan la mano–. El pueblo ha hablado.

Definitivamente.

Debería haber pillado a Derek a solas.

* * *

-¿Y tuviste que explicarle por qué te gusto? -boquea Stiles, maravillado. Esperan a los demás en la casa del lago de Lydia. Es el cumpleaños de Jackson, y a Derek y a él les ha tocado el dudoso honor de inflar los globos y pegarlos con esparadrapo por todas partes. Descansan en el embarcadero, frente a sendos vasos de limonada-. Tengo que conseguir la copia en blue-ray.

–Déjame en paz –sonríe Derek con presteza.

Con sus amigos –su manada– desparramándose por la estancia, saludando; algunos con medio sándwich que han cogido de la bandeja del recibidor, Derek piensa que solo quiere a Stiles Stilinski. Quizá sea mucho pedir.

Lo besa contra el sol que se pone sobre las copas de los árboles, entre vítores y serpentinas de colores, envuelto en risas.

* * *

 _¿Un review chiquiturrio? :3_

Si has leído este fic y me has dejado un review en otro que no te he respondido házmelo saber y me pongo las pilas ´u`


End file.
